wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC For Kids: Live In Concert
"ABC For Kids: Live In Concert" is an Australian children's video released in 1993 by ABC Video. The Wiggles' 1st recorded concert live at the Eugone Goossen's Hall on December 20, 1992 and contain concert clips of various children's artists singing various songs. It contains The Wiggles' first live performance to be released on video. It was the third video that The Wiggles appeared on. This is the last ABC video to feature The Wiggles before their first video Wiggle Time!. Release Date *February 1, 1993 Song List #Singin' in the Bathtub - Mic Conway #Jollity Farm - Mic Conway #The Hokey Pokey - Mic Conway #Insects and Bugs - Gillian Eastoe #I Can Do Magic - Gillian Eastoe #Jellybean Jar - Gilllian Eastoe and Mic Conway #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - Gillian Eastoe #Rufty Tufty - Mike Jackson and Ian Blake #Hop Tu Naa - Mike Jackson and Ian Blake #the Measles Cat's Got the Measles - Mike Jackson and Ian Blake #'Here Comes a Bear' - The Wiggles'' #'Dancing Ride' - The Wiggles #'Okki Tokki Unga' - The Wiggles #'Dorothy the Dinosaur' - The Wiggles #'Rock-a-Bye Your Bear' - The Wiggles #'Get Ready To Wiggle' - The Wiggles Plot This is the plot of only The Wiggles part in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. The Wiggles enter the stage. Greg says: "Hi everyone, we're The Wiggles. How are you? Today we're going a song about four scary animals *'Song 1': Here Comes a Bear After The Wiggles growl, Anthony asks everyone if they can dance like a tree, a rocket ship, or like they have ants in their pants. *'Song 2': Dancing Ride Greg explains that the next song is an Eskimo fishing song called "Okki Tokki Unga". He then goes on to explain the actions: look for fish, throw the net out, make a funny face as you drag in the net and then wave good-bye to fishing friends. *'Song 3': Okki Tokki Unga Dorothy comes out on stage and The Wiggles sing Dorothy The Dinosaur. Jeff plays the dogcatcher and Anthony plays the policeman. *'Song 4': Dorothy The Dinosaur Anthony says that the fifth song will be "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear". He explains the actions: clap three times, sing la la la la la! Bow to your partner. And then you turn around. Then Jeff starts snoring. Anthony asks the audience if they know who is snoring. Greg says: "It's Jeff. He always falls asleep during this song. We warned you this might happen. How about we play a trick on Jeff at the end of the song. When I count three, let's all say wake up Jeff and we will get to see Jeff do all sorts of silly things. Jeff wakes up and says: "Did I hear something about playing a trick on me? Greg and the others say "No, no, no." *'Song 5': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Sure enough, Jeff falls asleep. Greg counts to three and everyone yells: "Wake up Jeff!" Jeff wakes up and runs around and as Greg said, does all sorts of silly things. Jeff tells everyone that he dreamt he was a racehorse. Greg says: "That's because you were asleep Jeff." Then Jeff says "Oh no I wasn't!" Greg: "Oh yes you were." "Oh no I wasn't." Jeff falls asleep as he finishes talking. Greg says: "Let's try that trick again, only louder this time. One, two, three!" All the children scream loudly. Jeff jumps around once again. Greg then asks Jeff if he's ready to wiggle. Jeff asks everyone if they're ready to wiggle. Yeah! Greg says in a funny voice: "Let's all get ready to wiggle!" Anthony says: "Oh yeah! Everybody loosen up! Let's get ready to wiggle!" *'Song 6': Get Ready To Wiggle Stage People 'Wiggle Characters' *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Dorothy the Dinosaur (unknown performer) 'Others' *Mic Conway *Gillian Eastoe *Mike Jackson *Ian Blake *Kim the Koala (unknown performer) Trivia * Murray is the only Wiggle not to be talking. He sings the Kangaroo part of Here Comes a Bear. * This is the final video to feature The Wiggles, that was produced by ABC instead of The Wiggles themselves. Goofs * Mike Jackson and Ian Blake are seen leaving at the beginning of Gillian Eastoe's segments despite not being introduced yet. Gillian Eastoe is also seen briefly leaving after the song Cat's Got the Measles in a sequence where the Wiggles say hello. This is because the events after Mic Conway and before The Wiggles were switched in a different order. * Anthony Field's name was credited on Get Ready To Wiggle. Gallery * See here Also See * ABC For Kids Video Hits * ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2 * ABC For Kids: Featuring Banana Holiday and Lots of Other Great Songs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:ABC Videos Category:Old video Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Videos Category:Galleries Category:1993 Category:Video Galleries Category:1992 Category:Music Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia